battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Timing Is Everything
x Summary Full Text The Guardian: '''The four of them had been making their way North out and away from the Andaar Forest over the course of two weeks. The supplies they had on hand had began to dwindle as they made their way through the scrublands, where vegetation and other food was scarce. This pushed the party West to the city of Traebor. '''Nala… '''Zsil brought himself up next to his sister. '''This shell is going to attract too much attention in the village. '''He gestured to his still bleeding body. I’ve been thinking it over in my head, but I wanted to ask your opinion first. Would it be acceptable to share minds with Kendra to keep our profiles low?' '''The Warden: '''Tensing in surprise, she glanced instinctively over at the young girl. She was signing animatedly with her brother and he was grinning and laughing at her story. At first she rejected the idea, fearing that her mind might not be able to take it. Nala grimly came to the terms that it was Kendra’s decision. '''You are free to ask her yourself, brother…I assume she will be fine with it. She does not communicate in very many spoken words, however, even if they are mental. She cannot hear. Be as sensory as possible.' The Guardian: '''Zsilelac nodded grimly, leaving his shell and sending his astral form to the pair of children. He appeared as a gold orb in front of them, and began to animate his question. Using his aura to paint pictures of the townspeople in fear of his body, of him using Kendra to hide. The orb grew and his full form hovered in front of the siblings. Zsil brought himself down and extended a hand to the girl, glancing over at Liam and Nala, hoping they were showing at least a sign of silent approval. '''The Warden: '''Liam frowned in distasteful realization and looked over at Nala, opening his mouth to protest, but she shut it quickly and gave him a stern look, the motherly expression clashing with her youthful appearance. '''She is allowed to choose. It will not harm her. Kendra cocked her head to the side, flicking her ears back and forth and considering his hand thoughtfully. Then she smiled, nodded once and placed her hand in his, giving him her full faith. Her older brother looked on in silent anxiety. The Guardian: '''Zsil made a show of making the point of contact glow even brighter gold, his form melting away in a show of yellows and oranges that arced their way up Kendra’s arm. He threw one more pulse of color over her body, and flashed gold behind her eyes before settling in. He felt the bond of their minds wash over each other. Zsil flashed the words ''Are you alright? ''in Kendra’s eyes. '''The Warden: '''Blinking, Kendra smiled and nodded, and then nonverbally asked if he was comfortable as well. Nala finally released Liam and he rushed up to her, frantically signing, ''Are you okay? Does it hurt? '' Rolling her eyes, she smirked chastisingly at him and said, ''You worry too much, ''waving him off at the end and continuing onward. '''The Guardian: ''I am fine. Zsil flashed the words before Kendra’s eyes. '''I think we’re ready to head into town, sister. '''He sent the message through their minds rather than voicing it through Kendra. Something felt wrong about using her voice to speak aloud. '''The Warden: Very well. '''She tugged at Liam, urging him forward. '''Come along, stop wasting time. ' “''I’m'' wasting time?” he grumbled, but followed them reluctantly, keeping an eye on Kendra, who was walking along with just as much vigor and patience as always. They entered the city cautiously, the two demons erasing their projections and staying inside of the siblings’ minds. So we just go through here, get the supplies, and get out, yeah? ''Liam asked, scanning the people surrounding them, going about their business. '''Correct.' The Guardian: Sister, keep an eye out, something makes me… uneasy. ' Zsil watched through Kendra’s eyes, feeling around with his mind for anything out of place. It was, after all, just another human hold. It couldn’t hurt to be too safe, especially with Kelzsam lurking about. '''The Felmans: '“I cannot believe…you got us lost!” Dagny Felman shouted at her brother as they wandered into the city. “Mom is going to ground us for life!” “Dags, for the ten-millionth time, we are NOT lost!” Sven said as he walked alongside his new dragon, a young Monstrous Nightmare he named Pyro. “Pyro just…needs to learn how to listen.” Kari scoffed at her siblings’ quarreling and rolled her eyes. “Look, let’s just get his wing fixed and directions back to Haligan Island as soon as possible. The sooner we get back the less Mom and Dad will be mad.” “Kari’s right,” Sven said. “Let’s go. Besides, we’re on the mainland. If we get lost, we’ll just find some of Mom’s rebellion friends and ask for help.” The three Felman siblings continued wandering through the city hoping to find some familiar faces. 'The Warden: '''The group found a decent place to buy supplies from, and when they had sufficiently filled their packs, the siblings continued moving down the road, sidestepping the occasional harried civilian that got in their way, eyes darting around constantly for danger. Nala’s newly-sharpened fear had heightened Liam’s wariness, and although he enjoyed the extra perception, it drove him crazy to constantly be worried about something attacking them. ''Will ya pipe down in there? ''he grumbled. ''I’ve got enough going on, let’s just get out of the city and then we can worry about your crazy brother. Nalaagura’s irritation deepened. '''I am not doing it on purp– '''Her sentence stuttered to a halt and she accidentally brought Liam to a stop as well, frozen and looking around wildly. Kendra glanced over her shoulder in worry as he stopped and hurried back to him. ''What!? What is it? ''he said in annoyance. '''I feel someone…but no, it can’t be… The Guardian: What ails you Nala? Zsil’s worry trembled through his words. He expanded his mind outwards, looking for Kelzsam’s presence. He didn’t think he’d be able to miss feeling his brother’s presence, but Zsil wasn’t sure, especially after the damage he’d received from their first encounter. The Warden: Liam, this way. ' ''What’s the rush? She didn’t respond, instead guiding him in a sudden rush through the streets, and he didn’t try to fight it. It always just hurt both of them and slowed them down when he did. Kendra followed behind them in worry as Nala and Liam darted through the streets, the demon frantically combing through the surrounding minds. Nala, seriously, what– '''“Hey! Dagny, Sven, Kari!” Nala used Liam’s voice to call out to three children who had their backs to him, and he frowned in recognition of the names. Aren’t those…Grey’s kids’ names…? The Felmans: '''All three of the Chief’s children perked at the sound of the voice calling their names from behind. “Did you hear that?” Sven said as they turned around looking through the crowd for anyone who looked they were calling them. “Yeah, who–?” Dagny tried to ask. “Guys, look!” Kari suddenly shouted pointing to two certain half-breeds running toward them. “Do you guys recognize them?” “Yeah…I do…” Sven said. He searched his memories. It had been a long time, but he recognized those faces. Grey had sometimes taken them to visit a while ago when they were younger. “You might be too young to remember them, Kari, but that’s…that’s Liam and Kendra! Treepelt and Vox Arnason’s kids!” “Mom’s rebellion friends’ kids!” Dagny shouted. “They can help us! Let’s go! Liam! Kendra!” They took off running toward the older children. '''The Warden: '''Liam’s eyes widened and he crouched down a bit as the kids ran up to him, glancing between all of them. “I don’t…what are you–?” '''What in the name of all the gods are you three thinking!? '''Nala’s form burst into existence, visible only to the Arnasons and the Felmans. She had a new form, and she vaguely wondered if they would recognize her, but they would know her voice. '''What are you doing so far from home? Where is your mother? '''She ran her hands through her hair in a frazzle and balled her fists up at her sides. Just when she thought things couldn’t get more stressful. '''The Felmans: '''All three kids widened their eyes at the sudden appearance of the astral form of…their Aunt Nala right behind Liam. Thanks to her voice, they recognized her right away, but that still didn’t settle their confusion. How did she get there? Although, she was a demon, so they could expect something like that to happen, but still… And the reprimand from their demon aunt didn’t stop the guilt from forming in their stomachs. They were far away from home. “Well, Aunt Nala, I think those questions should be directed at Butt-for-Brains over here,” Dagny said elbowing Sven. “Hey, I’m not Butt-for-Brains!” Sven shouted. “I got my first dragon today,” he said gesturing to the small Monstrous Night next to him, “and we took him for a flight today. Mom told us only a flight around the island, but…Pyro wouldn’t listen and flew away.” “You know, you’re leaving out the part where you, yourself, told Pyro to keep going!” she said. “That you wanted to explore like Mom…and how we got into an accident!” “And…now his dragon kind of has a broken wing…” Kari added looking up at Nalaagura guiltily. Sven scoffed. “Okay, this is the last time I EVER take you two for a ride!” he shouted. '''The Warden: '''Nalaagura slowly, slowly put her face in her hand. '''You three will be the death of me. '''She turned to look at Kendra. '''I think we need to regroup. The Guardian: Agreed. Zsilelac chose not to reveal himself yet, the situation at hand was quite confusing from his position. But, he knew he’d have time to pry later. He and Kendra fell in behind Liam and Nala as they led the way to the outskirts of town, so they could talk without being disturbed. Or so he assumed. The Felmans: '''The walk to the outskirts of the city was very silent. Sven, Dagny, and Kari walked beside Liam, Kendra, and their Aunt Nala. Although they didn’t bother to talk to her because they knew without a doubt that she was angry with them, and she had every right to be. They were too faraway from home, and they disobeyed their mother. Still…they couldn’t help but wonder. “Umm…so…what are you guys doing here too?” Sven asked bashfully. “And…Aunt Nala, where’s your body?” '''The Warden: '''Liam shook his head as they grew closer to the edge of the city. “It’s…kind of a weird story, and I don’t think you’d get it. Besides, I don’t know how much your mom’s told you about…stuff that happened a while ago.” The Warden’s heart clenched and she looked away, avoiding his thoughts. Liam put his hands in his pockets and swiped his tail back and forth. '''My body is concealed. I dare not say where. But I am with Liam and Kendra now. I have been, for a while. '''She put a hand to her temple and shook her head slowly. Ny’ct jnqp uli’tg, she muttered under her breath. You’re too young. '''The Guardian: '''Zsilelac was a showman at heart, which sometimes led to him being a bit too dramatic at unnecessary times. This was one of those times. '''Well! Isn’t this just… Exhilarating! '''Zsilelac revealed his astral form by pouring gold smoke from Kendra’s mouth, which pooled into an illusory solid form. He conjured a flash of light to add an extra flare when he was full formed in front of the children. '''More human children! What in Hel’s name have you been up to Nalaagura? The Warden: '''The Warden worked her jaw and rolled her eyes, her essence warming to a heated red-violet. '''Stop showing off. And do not act so surprised. Surely our family has spun tales of my wondrous dungeon adventures and the many…friends I have. '''Noticing the childrens’ looks, she jerked her chin at Zsilelac and growled, '''My brother. Kendra had her hands over her mouth, grinning and giggling a bit. I like him, ''she signed happily to Liam, who folded his arms in disapproval, looking very much like his caretaker. '''The Felmans: '“Whooooaaa!” Sven said walking up to Zsilelac staring at him with widened eyes. “Another demon? And it’s Aunt Nala’s brother?” “This is so cool!” Dagny said clapping her hands. “The only other demons we’ve heard from Mom’s stories were that mean Warden demon and Aunt Nala’s mom. I never thought we would see another one up close.” Kari walked up to the new demon smiling at him. “Hi, I’m Kari,” she said. “This is my brother, Sven, and my sister, Dagny. What’s your name? I feel bad just calling you Uncle Aunt Nala’s brother.” The Guardian: '''Kelzsam flashed a toothy grin to his sister before stooping down to the children’s level. '''I am Zsilelac of Bloedrest. The Guardian of truth, destroyer of evil, and friend to you mortals. '''He made another flourish of smoke, twirling up above the children again. '''But you may call me Zsil for short. But what about you, dear… small humans? What mighty deeds are you and your kin known for? The Felmans: 'Sven, Dagny, and Kari looked at each other and then back at their uncle Zsil. “Well…our mom fought in the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion with Aunt Nala,” Dagny said shrugging not sure if that was what the demon was referring to. “Yeah, she was Uncle King Haddock’s second-in-command!” Sven said excitedly. “And she fought the mean Warden and helped fight Orsi-poo in the rebellion!” “Uh-huh!” Kari added. “And she’s the Chief now in our village!” “Yeah, and I’M the future Chief!” Sven said confidently. Dagny and Kari scoffed and rolled their eyes at their brother’s ego over the fact that he was their mother’s heir. '''The Guardian: Your kin must be great adventurers, small humans. '''Zsilelac nodded in approval. '''Well, sister, what is the plan with these new mortals? '''He raised an eyebrow dramatically towards Nalaagura. '''The Warden: '''She shrugged with her hands, ears twitching. '''That depends on how long it would take to deliver these three home safely, along with their injured dragon…neither of us have a fit physical form enough to bring them back quickly to their island…but… ' ''They’re not coming with us, are they? ''Liam said silently. '''I’d rather they not, Liam. She looked nervously at the children and back at Zsil. We cannot bring them all the way with us, 'she said to him privately. '''They are too young; Kelzsam will hurt them. I cannot protect every child we find. ' '''The Guardian: I know. '''He whispered back. '''I’m just trying to keep a face of courage in a time of fear. We should take them back to their mother, they will be safe there. Zsilelac grinned wider to the children. But we would be willing to help you return to your island, or at the very least your mother. I’m sure you three would enjoy the company on the way back? The Felmans: 'The children of the Chief all looked at each other smiling. They knew that their Aunt Nala and the Arnason kids would be willing to help them, but it was even better hearing their new Uncle Zsil offer to help them. They looked back to the demon. “That would be great!” Sven said excitedly. “Yeah, we would really appreciate it,” Dagny said. “I think the closer we get to the coast across from Haligan Island the easier it will be for someone to find us.” “But…” Kari looked behind her at Liam and the astral form of their aunt, “Aunt Nala, if you’re going to take us home, what will you do after we leave? Where are you guys going?” '''The Warden: '''She hesitated. '''I…we…have business with our family that must be taken care of up in the north. We will return you to your family as soon as we can; it is a…very private matter. ' 'The Felmans: '''The three children all widened their eyes and looked at each other. Sven and Dagny hadn’t even thought about asking the question Kari just asked their aunt, and they were glad she did. There was clearly something big happening in their Aunt Nala and Uncle Zsil’s family. Of course, they weren’t happy knowing that they were going home while this crisis was going on…whatever it was. “Well, what is it?” Dagny asked worriedly. “Is everything okay?” “Yeah, and why are Liam and Kendra going when we can’t?” Sven asked crossing his arms. “Maybe we can help!” '''The Warden: Nothing. Nothing I would want you three to be concerned with. '''She grew more and more nervous as they approached the subject of her brother’s betrayal, so she tried to cover it up with annoyed sternness. '''We will return you home to your family and there will be no more talk of this adventure-going. ' Kendra grinned and rolled her eyes, signing quickly to the Felmans. “She’s just worried about you,” Liam translated, adding, “She gets worked up about kids being around.” He finished with a faint smirk. '''I do no such thing. “You do too!” 'The Felmans: '“Of course, she’s worried!” Kari said happily. “Aunt Nala loves us! Mommy says she worries because she loves us very much.” “Yeah!” Dagny added. The three children laughed as they ran up to hug the astral form of Nalaagura only to have their arms literally go through her. “Oh…oops,” Sven said sheepishly. Category:EU Category:The Warden Category:The Guardian Category:Liam Arnason Category:Kendra Arnason Category:Kari Felman Category:Sven Felman Category:Dagny Felman